


Shore Leave

by faithseed



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: There’s something about shore leave that leaves a sour taste in your mouth- probably because you don’t have anything to look forward to. But neither does Bones and he’s invited you out.(requested by anon on tumblr)





	Shore Leave

Shore leave was something everyone on the ship had been talking about since the Captain had mentioned it. You just went along with it casually. Someone would bring it up and you’d just nod along and agree with them as they talked. Of course, you couldn’t wait to be back on solid ground but it wasn’t like you had any specific plans. That thought was enough to make you want to stay on the ship.

Walking into the medbay, you veered off into McCoy’s office, knocking lightly and smiling when he turned around. McCoy was someone you considered a very good friend- who you just happened to have a huge crush on. He waved you in and then went back to typing on his PADD and finishing up his work. You took a seat and leaned back, running your fingers over your uniform. 

“Long day?” He asked, glancing up and watching you. 

You just shrugged, frowned, then shook your head. “No, it was fine. Just, everyone's talking about shore leave, you know?”

Bones continued typing and mumbled, “Yeah? Are you doing anything?”

Your frown deepened as you watched him. “No, actually. I don’t think I am. What about you? Do you have plans?” You assumed he did and expected to get your hopes crushed.

He just pursed his lips, glanced up at you and shaking his head. “Not particularly. I thought I’d go get a proper drink though. Would you like to join me?” 

Unaware of the smile forming on your face, you just stared at him, heart racing. It was normal for the two of you to hang out though, so why were you getting so worked up? He blinked, eyes darting from your lips back to your gaze. “Yeah, I’d love that.” Bones smiled back, going back to his work. You sat there for a while longer before leaving and going to your room to rest. 

A few days later and shore leave arrived. You and McCoy stood in front of a little bar in town, watching the neon ‘open’ sign flicker and listening to the muffled country music playing from inside. You turned to him, raising a brow slightly.

He rolled his eyes and walked in with you following close behind. Bones ordered several shots while you scoped out the place- men playing pool in the back and groups surrounding tables with drinks in their hands, laughing and joking about something apparently so hilarious that they were falling out of their chairs. 

“Y/N.” 

You jumped and looked at your friend, smiling and taking the shot glass he offered. “Sorry, I got distracted.” 

“I see that.” He spoke, raising his glass and you tapped yours against it lightly. The two of you took your shots, letting out a long sigh after. “What’s on your mind?” He asked, clearing his throat. 

With a soft shrug, you avoided his eyes as you gazed around the room once more. “I don’t know. It just feels weird- being here and not on the ship.” 

Bones watched you and you met his gaze for a moment. “That’s probably normal, though.” 

You smiled sadly and picked up the next shot glass. “Yeah, I guess.” Taking the shot, it burned sweetly going down. “It just feels a lot lonelier. I’m glad I’m not alone and you’re here with me.”

The man watched you, his eyes soft and gentle. He raised his second shot, his lips pulling in a small smirk. “I can drink to that.” 

You started to relax more as the two of you drank, laughing and exchanging stories. At one point, you’re touching his arm and not letting go and he’s very aware of it. As the night went on, you had more drinks than you should have and eventually it was time to call it quits. Bones stood from his chair, paying for the tab and helping you on your feet.

“Damn it, Y/N. Maybe we should have stopped sooner.” 

Stumbling into him, you roll your eyes and cling to his arm for support. “I’m fine, Bones. I’m not even drunk.” You slurred, now attempting to step away. You tripped and he hurried to grab you, pulling you back to him like a runaway child.

“Alright, let’s get you back. Come on, darlin.” McCoy sighed as he dragged you out of the bar and into the cool night decorated with streetlights. Despite how late it was, it was still so lively with people loitering around. 

He got you into a taxi and the moment he got in on the other side, you groaned and fell over, laying your head on his lap. He brushed your hair away from your face, watching you with a tender gaze and his heart thundering in his chest. The ride wasn’t so long but you ended up falling asleep anyways, breathing softly and nuzzling your cheek against his thigh. 

When the car rolled to a stop at the hotel, he carefully woke up and helped you out, holding your arm with one hand and your waist with the other. You seemed sobered up slightly, but tired and he frowned at that. “Sweetheart, what’s your room number?” 

“What room number?” You mumbled, glancing around the hotel. 

Bones groaned and decided to just drag you to his room where you could spend the night. Also, it was safer that he watched over you incase you got sick and choked on your own vomit. Yeah, that’s what it was. So he pulled you up the stairs while you complained about how you didn’t want to climb them, but you made it anyways. 

Once inside his room, he sat you down on the bed and gave you a glass of water to drink so you’d sober up. With a sigh, you took it reluctantly. “Leonard, I’m fine, really. Just tired now. Things started spinning for a while there but it’s okay now.”

“I believe you.” He nodded, pulling up a chair and taking a seat. “But I still want you to drink that.” 

You grumbled but did as you were told. “Gonna ruin a perfectly good buzz.” You took slow sips, eyes never leaving him. “Bones, you know you’re like my best friend- right?” He nodded wearily, a brow raising in question. “What if I said I didn't want to be friends anymore?”

He was frowning deeply now, eyes narrow and unable to fully process what you were saying. No longer be friends? “What do you mean?”

“Oh-” You suddenly sat up straight, eyes wide. “Wait, that’s not what I meant!” You bolted forward and reached your hands out, lightly cupping his face. “I mean, more than friends?” 

McCoy’s heart was now racing much too quickly and he couldn’t breathe but he stared up at you and asked, “Are you trying to tell me you like me?”

“No!” You shouted, looking rather confused yourself. He was at a loss at what you were trying to say. “God dammit, I’m trying to tell you I love you! I  _ love  _ you. I wanted to say that before, but I was scared to. I thought if I told you before, then I’d spend shore leave not only alone, but miserable if you rejected me.” 

He stood up quickly- far too quickly that the chair toppled over and he nearly knocked you over. But his arm was secure around your waist and his other hand was cupping the back of your head. His lips were on yours and you melted against him on contact. Kissing Bones was delightful despite tasting like bitter alcohol and cheap bar food. There was something about it that felt so right.

As he broke the kiss, you slightly stumbled back and tried to catch your breath. “I think you should get some rest.” He whispered, gently guiding you backwards towards the bed. 

“How could I possibly sleep now?” You laughed, taking his hand and pulling him to you. 

But he was right- the moment you curled up next to him under the covers, you were out like a light. He chuckled quietly to himself as he brushed his finger tips against your cheek, leaning over and kissing the top of your head so sweetly. He drifted off not long after at the sound of your soft breathing, your head resting on his chest and his hand tracing circular motions against your back.


End file.
